La otra historia de mi vida
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: "Soy una idiota". Sabía que estaba sufriendo, sabía lo que había vivido, ella consiguió opacar esa soledad, ambos teníamos las emociones revueltas y los ojos empañados listos para llorar... by Gotti C.
1. Chapter 1

La otra historia de mi vida.

Holiguiiss mi gente… este es un fic bastante… como se diría la palabra… lo te dejado por mucho tiempo, pero lo vuelvo a retomar y lo dejo… pero ahora sí… ante toda circunstancia que ha sucedido les presento este fic, en mi opinión el Rey Helado en los primeros capítulos de la serie siempre cayó bien al igual que el Joker el villano de Batman… así que este es un three-shot sobre el Rey Helado… este es un fic de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

 **Summary:** Esta es mi historia, mi vida contada a través de las palabras impresas en tinta, nunca pensé tener que regresar a este recuerdo que me llena de ira, rencor, rabia, tristeza y nostalgia. Pero es inevitable ante los hechos en los que me encuentro. He visto un barco a la orilla del lago, a una chica confundida y los recuerdos llegan a mí como balas en fracción de segundos

* * *

 ** _Chapter-1: Lo que terminó sin ti_**

* * *

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, la respiración se volvió agitada por el paso de los segundos, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que deje a Marcelinne varada ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Era lo mejor para ella, para los dos, mi corazón es duro con el paso del tiempo y vuelvo a sentir esa sensación. Las voces me siguen llamando, mi deseo más grande es estar con mi princesa, pero ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está mi amada Betty? ¿Quién soy yo en realidad? La corona me pide una y otra vez que la tome.

La soledad me consume en carne viva, esta tan cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejos volver hacer el antiguo yo, las voces me exigen la corona; me protegerá de la muerte, podré ser inmortal y conseguir a mi princesa si lo deseo. Ante las palabras mencionadas me hicieron reaccionar.

Mi princesa.

Busco a mi amada princesa, al fin la corona vence mi gran impulso. Con manos temblorosas asumo el cargo de ponerme la corona y vaga por mi mente el deseo de volar.

Mi barba vuelve a crecer y me elevo a favor del viento, tarareo una canción, pero me interrumpo a la mitad de la canción, escuchó un grito de guerra ¿O es de auxilio? Bajo a revisar y aprendiendo a aterrizar de una manera profesional. Miró a una chica peleando con un ciclope:

― **Maldita sea, al parecer cuando no entiendes que no es no, ciclope inútil―** exclamó la chica con rabia.

― **Oh, Oh, Oh esperan tiempo fuera…―** interrumpí la lucha, ¿Qué podría decir? Estaba con la corona puesta e interrumpir entre una pelea era lo mejor **―Sé que su pelea esta de lo todo grandiosa y súper poderosa, pero la interrumpo por solo una cosa… Alguien me puede explicar ¿Dónde me encuentro?**

Mi comentario no le agrado al ciclope, haciendo que la chica me apartara del camino antes que me golpeara ese monstruo con su garrote de gran tamaño:

― **Eso fue algo asombroso―** exclamé sorprendido por las habilidades de la chica.

― **Gracias ¿Eso creo? Pero será mejor que te apartes de camino, este ciclope nunca entenderá como acotejar a una chica y cuando no quiere ser acortejada―** sus ojos eran como el café tostado que emanaban un brillo de batalla.

― **Está bien, no lo haré―** me senté y mire el espectáculo hasta que me acorde que tenía poderes **―Oye niña, mejor te ayudo―** ella ya estaba en aprietos y congele al ciclope.

La chica cayó ya que el brazo del ciclope se congelo; los tendones, los músculos y los huesos se volvieron muy frágiles al instante, logré atraparla y no tuve problema por su liviano peso, se quitó el cabello de los ojos. Mi cordura la volví a sentir, pero aún llevaba puesta la corona, mi barba ya no estaba a penas se veía el brote para una barba de la tarde, mis ojos se tornaron de su color original un azul marino triste, pero llamativo y mi cabello recupero algo de color:

― **¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?―** pregunté.

― **Pues resumen, me salvó de un ciclope y eso en mi aldea se considera una propuesta de matrimonio...**

― **¿¡Qué!?―** grité de asombro ¿Me había casado?

― **Es broma... ahora me puede bajar―** no puedo creer como su cara de bromista cambio repentinamente a una de seriedad absoluta **―Según la tradición de mi tribu, le tendré que dar algo de comer…**

Ya no la pude escuchar más, sentí la cabeza pesada y caí en el duro suelo.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

"Estoy solo, no lo puedo creer, la soledad pesa más que una tonelada y es más ligera que una pluma ya que se esparce sobre mí. La sensación la detesto. El frío me cubre, los recuerdos me invaden, intento callarlos para olvidarlos, pero sé que volverán cuando menos me lo espere, toda mi alma y mi ser percibe esa sensación fría y comienzo a sudar.

Me hace recordar cuando Betty me abandonó, el corazón se vuelve roca con el paso de ese pensamiento. Luego llega esa explosión masiva, fue provocado por mí, otra vez. Todo el mundo deseaba que yo estuviera muerto, pero su insensatez e ignorancia los despega de lo importante. Sobrevivir a una bomba nuclear.

Mi encuentro con Marcelinne; logró que mi corazón aportara algo de un calor olvidado, pero como paso el tiempo, tuve demasiado miedo de que el poder que tenía la corona sobre mí lograra poner a Marcy en peligro. No tuve otra cosa que hacer, fue doloroso desprenderme de una persona que logró que sintiera calor en lugar de frio. Mis sentidos pierden su motivo.

Pido a gritos un gran auxilio desgarrador al cielo, no sé qué hacer, el destino que pidió sacrifico tras sacrificio. He sacrificado mi felicidad y mi cordura por los que alguna vez me rodearon, pero me han abandonado. El olor a sangre se funde con los gritos de agonía y desesperación de ser yo, el mismo Simon, cargo una canasta y corro.

Pero mis pasos se vuelven lentos, es indispensable ser lento en esta situación, escucho el grito de una mujer, esa mujer, ese grito era igual que el de la chica de ojos café tostados. Miró la canasta y vuelven aparecer esos ojos color tostado, muy grandes.

Un búho grande se posa en mi hombro y de ahí no hay nada más"

Despierto y esta la chica a un lado de mí, aprecio ahora bien su apariencia, su cabello era de un rojizo fuerte oscuro, pero al examinar su peinado en una parte era del color de sus ojos café tostado, su piel es como el papel blanco y tiene el tatuaje de una pluma negra. Me he dado cuenta que ella esta ¿avergonzada?:

― **¿Te ocurre algo niña?―** preguntó preocupado.

― **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?―** me quede confuso **―Gritaste mi nombre como si fuera un orgasmo―** mi cara ardió y la chica se sacudió varias veces la cabeza **―Perdón, no…**

― **¿Cómo una niña sabe de los o…?―** fui interrumpido porque la chica me calló la boca con un trapo de agua fría.

― **Vengo a verte todos los días, desde que te quedaste inconsciente por una semana y cuido de ti hasta la noche… y me pagas llamándome niña…―** era claro que estaba molesta.

― **Lo siento, pero para mí eres una niña…―** me volvió a interrumpir.

― **Sé que soy algo joven tengo diecinueve y tu como unos ¿veintiocho…?―** me sorprendió lo que explico, a un lado de mi había una cubeta de agua.

Mire mi reflejo, me asuste al presenciar mi cara humana de nuevo, mi piel morena presente en mí y no de color azulado, mi cabello era de ese color oscuro excepto las puntas seguían siendo canosas. Mi vista se volvió borrosa, no pude ver mucho hasta que la chica me puso los lentes:

― **¿Mejor…?―** asentí con la cabeza, sus mejillas se coloraban otra vez de rojo **―Bueno yo…―** se incorporó y dio pasos atrás **―Me tengo que ir… por cierto si lo olvidaste, me llamo Lariza―** sonrió de una manera que me hizo sonrojar.

― **Simon Petrikov―** contesté algo nervioso.

Ella sonrió ante lo que había dicho, salió de la pancarta donde me encontraba y desapareció. Al día siguiente ella me enseñó su aldea, me quedé fascinado por su gente, esas personas tenían características con los animales, por ejemplo alas de gaviota u orejas de oso. Ella había dicho que todas las personas al cumplir dieciocho obtienen la característica de animal.

Por mi curiosidad la plagué de preguntas, desde las más sencillas hasta los que necesitaban una explicación específica. Una de ella era ¿Qué pasó con los humanos? Ella dijo que anteriormente eran guardianes, ellos recibían protección de parte de ellos, pero ocurrió algo que pasó al relatar eso la linda sonrisa que tenía se esfumó. Cambie la conversación:

― **¿Y tú que animal eres?―** pregunté curioso.

― **Una foca ártica ¡Toca!―** me señaló su brazo, con miedo toque su piel, era lisa y suave.

Me quede embobado por la textura que no supe cuando parar. Al fin cuando su voz interrumpió me di cuenta que estaba sobre ella y mis manos estaban en sus senos. Termine con un golpe certero en la panza, ella se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado con un leve sonrojo, sin olvidar el ceño fruncido:

― **Por cierto, la corona la están examinando, se da a entender que es una reliquia del antiguo mundo... ¿Te molesta?―** me incorporo con un dolor en mi panza y negué **―Mi padre quiere conocerte―** me tensé al oír eso y la miré en busca de una respuesta.

― **¿Por...?**

― **Quiere agradecer al hombre que salvo la vida de su hija eso es todo―** sus mejillas se tornaron más de rojo y prefirió no mirarme.

Acepte la oferta y Lariza se marchó con un rubor en las mejillas.

* * *

Vivis: ¿Ahora saben dónde sacó el carácter?

Vero: Nosotras nos imaginamos a un Simon que de joven era un problema sin causa…

¿Gustan reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

La otra historia de mi vida...

Holiguiiss mi gente... aquí otro chapter de este fic... como en media hora les tengo el último chapter... Bueno ante todo les agradezco... Es fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

 _ **Chapter-2: Un nuevo comienzo**_

* * *

Los aires de esta aldea me hacían sentirme lleno de energía, nunca pensé encontrar esa gente llena de paz. Lariza con un alma más serena me termino de contar todo respecto a la historia de ellos, la vida otra vez me volvía a sonreír. Anteriormente me había pedido ir con ella para la ceremonia de "Agradecimiento" por haberle salvado la vida:

— **¿Adónde vamos?—** mi pregunta se esfumo en el aire al entrar al castillo.

Varios caballeros de rasgos animales se inclinaron ante la presencia de Lariza, no comprendía ese comportamiento, tal vez era parte de un saludo como de costumbre, pero las teorías se fueron al caño al ver un retrato de Lariza en la sala. Mis ojos se llenaron de incredulidad por lo que estaba viendo, la chica que me trata de manera grosera, cuando me lo merecía cabe de recalcar, era la princesa. Me guío hasta el comedor donde estaba un banquete muy grande, en la silla principal se encontraba su padre con una piel normal de humano, pero sus orejas y cola de zorro ártico detonaban que era de la tribu:

— **Hola, hijo—** ¿hijo? Yo estaba demasiado avergonzado por ese comentario.

— **Papá, ya te dije que es solo un amigo—** exclamo algo molesta y roja a la vez.

— **Yo no lo creo eso...—** se dirigió hacia mí y me abrazo de manera que casi me ahoga **—Pues según las reglas de nuestra institución al ser humano tienes privilegios... Y la primera es casarte con mi hija...—** me tensé por lo que dijo y me aparte un poco de él.

— **Lo siento, pero ya estoy comprometido—** miré a Lariza, su mirada se volvió distante **—Digo, lo estaba. Ella me dejo, pero me gustaría volver a verla—** aunque dije eso la mirada de ella siguió igual.

— **¿Por qué no comemos de una vez?—** menciono el rey antes de tomar asiento.

Me senté junto ella, no me dirigió ninguna palabra, incluso intento cambiarse del lugar de donde estaba poniendo como excusa que la silla se movía mucho, pero el Rey su padre le cambio la silla por una nueva y dijo que era de mala educación cambiarse de lugar donde estaba su salvador. De ahí en adelante la note más triste de lo usual, intentaba animarla, pero mis intentos eran en vano, no me dirigía ninguna palabra se portaba distante.

Ahora la chica que había conocido cambio demasiado, nunca supe el motivo, iba a la biblioteca seguido buscando la respuesta de su extraño comportamiento, como era una extraña raza pensaba que se tratan de algún malestar, talvez alguna enfermedad o una etapa que deben de pasar y resulte ser lo más normal para los otros. Pero lo descarte ya que la tribu la analizaban con preocupación a su futura soberana.

Empecé a preocuparme por ella, seguía gastando sus suspiros por esa extraña enfermedad. Por alguna extraña razón pensé que dije algo malo e intente disculparme, pero no funciono. Extrañaba la forma de su sonrisa y como daba un aire alegre al lugar. Poco a poco sin darme cuenta mi corazón volvía a llenarse de ese calor que aparece al ver a alguien junto a tu lado, intentaba explicar esa extraña sensación, se me había olvidado el calor que te hacía sentir el amor.

* * *

Después de medio año aquí, he logrado adaptarme muy bien, pero esa mañana cambio todo. Desperté con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, la gente de esa tribu celebró la noche anterior la mirada de las estrellas de saber que su "Elegido" se iba a conceder y salvar a todos de la devastación del mal. Había tomado demasiado de esa bebida alcohólica, ya sabía cuál era el causante de mi malestar, intentaba abrir los ojos aunque los sentía muy pesados, antes que los pudiera abrir sentí unas manos en mi cuello y unas pierna en las mías. Al fin logré abrirlos y encontré un ser de cabellera a un lado mío. Me tensé, ya sabía de quien era esa cabellera. Bostezó dejando ver sus dientes, lo hizo de una manera tierna provocándome un sonrojo:

— **Buenos días—** su voz me acelero el corazón **—Simon ¿te encuentras bien?—** pregunto logrando al fin darme cuenta lo que había pasado, estuve toda la noche con ella.

— **Lo-lo siento mucho Lariza...—** no logre terminar ya que oí un pequeño sollozo **— ¿Estas bien?—** pregunte agarrando su mentón y viendo esos ojos cristalinos llenarse de agua.

— **Te arrepientes...**

— **Eso es mentira...—** detuvo sus sollozos y me miro **—Es solo que... yo... bueno... nunca pensé hacer esto contigo...—** estaba nervioso, luego unas imágenes surcaron mi mente.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Había bebido una cantidad no moderada, nunca en mi vida había hecho eso, excepto en mis épocas de joven debo de admitir que en esa época muchos dudaron de mí el conseguir graduarme. Me tambaleaba un poco, no pensé que ese bebida fuera afectarme demasiado, pero no para perder el conocimiento. Pude oír unos pasos y el sonido de la puerta abrirse lentamente mostrando la silueta de una persona, era ella y llevaba consigo la corona:

— **Hola, foca parlanchina...—** la salude pero se veía nerviosa **— ¿Te ocurre algo rojita?—** sonrió de una manera triste.

— **Simon, ten…—** me entrego la corona **—Te puedes ir, con esto pudiste vivir muchos años, sé que podrás encontrar tu princesa…**

— **Pero ya la encontré—** me acerque a ella, logrando le sacar un sonrojo.

— **Excelente…―** bajo la mirada con una expresión de tristeza **―De seguro vas a ir por ella.**

— **Eso estoy haciendo—** me acerque a ella, esto hizo que alzara la mirada con sorpresa y algunas cuantas lagrimas marcaron un sendero en esa mejillas.

― **No comprendo―** balbuceo con sorpresa.

— **Sé que soy humano, pero me das más vida que me lo ya dado la corona—** antes que pudiera replicar la besé.

Logre a tocarla más de lo que llegue con el incidente, su piel era demasiado suave como para no tocarla, me provocaba seguir tocando cada vez más abajo, ya no sabía que era peor, no haberme dado cuenta que me había enamorado de ella o que ella intentaba sacarse el sentimiento del amor que tenía por mí. La noche fue larga, demasiado larga.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Un sonrojo se adueñó de mi cara ¿le logre provocar un orgasmo? Los pensamientos se desvaneciendo cuando ella se empezó a incorporar, pero solo para sentarse cubriéndose con la cobija sus senos:

— **Debiste de irte...—** menciono mordiéndose el labio.

— **¿Por qué?—** pregunté algo sorprendido por su respuesta, me incorpore igual que ella, pero me dolía demasiado la espalda.

— **Porque todo fue planeado, tal vez no debí de haber entrado, volverás de nuevo a sufrir y todo va hacer por mi culpa...—** la oí con mucha atención, sus manos agarraban con fuerza la sabana.

No aguanta verla así, me sofocaba de cierta manera y eso no lo permitiría ¿De qué se culpaba? Si yo estaba consciente, casi acorde de mis sentidos, pero lo suficiente para darme cuenta de muchas, acaricie sus mejillas

— **Esto no tiene que ver para nada, yo tome esa decisión y no tú...—** suspiré un poco **—Escucha creo…―** negué con la cabeza, estaba harto **―Ya es momento de empezar otra vida ¿no te parece?—** me sonrió de una manera muy linda.

Cuando nos cambiamos ella tenía la corona en su pierna izquierda, ya me andaba preguntando donde se encontraba. Aún seguía doliéndome la espalda, ella pidió disculpas ya que fue algo brusca con sus garras. Por un momento sentí preocupación de revisar mi espalda, pero preferí no hacerlo.

Han pasado tres meses, mis oídos estaban apoyados en el vientre de ella, era una nueva vida y no la perdería.

Nueva vida y nuevo miembro de la familia.


	3. Chapter 3

La otra historia de mi vida.

* * *

 _ **Chapter-3: El final de una historia feliz.**_

* * *

Los llantos se acumulaban, yo solo seguía corriendo para defender lo más preciado que me había sucedido desde que la corona me tomo prisionero, fue un momento de vital importancia, pero la angustia surcaba mis ojos con el olor a sangre y sufrimiento impregnado en el aire. Un grito llego a mis oídos y me detuve, di media vuelta y eche un grito al cielo:

― **¡Lariza!―** grité el nombre de mi esposa y me dirigí a paso veloz a verla.

Mis ojos fueron testigos de un ser oscuro, había absorbido el alma de mi amada esposa para luego convertirla en polvo. Con sus manos de esqueleto me noqueo apartándome de la canasta donde se encontraba una niña:

― **Fallaste, Simon… Le fallaste a todos―** anunció el ser antes de devorarse al bebé.

Desperté sudando a mares, me toque la frente al sentir como mi cabeza iba a explotar por la calentura y mis manos temblaban como si no tuviera la voluntad de poder controlarlas. El sueño se sintió tan real que podía sentir el pulso en mi cuello como si hubiera corrido en un maratón. Me acerco a la mesa de noche y me lavo la cara con el agua del recipiente, sentí la vibración del colchón y vi como mi esposa se incorporaba al borde de sentarse:

― **Lariza… ¿Qué haces levantada…?―** no termine de preguntar.

Su mano agarro la mía y lo puso rápidamente en el vientre, guiaba mi mano por su vientre en busca de algo. No comprendí nada de eso hasta que pude sentir algo, era un ligero abultamiento que después descendió rápidamente y volvió a emerger:

― **Parece que heredo tu energía―** comenté lográndole sacar una sonrisa.

― **Lo malo es que no sabremos su género… yo quiero que sea un niño―** exclamó algo decepcionada.

― **Eso no importada…además podría ser una niña igual de hermosa que su madre―** argumenté, realmente no me importa, pero si es una niña eso sería mejor.

Llego un silencio, mi mano seguía en el vientre de Lariza aun buscando las señales de la pequeña criatura que ocupaba dentro de ella, al poco tiempo pude sentir unas gotas cayendo, mire su rostro y pude ver como sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos. Tenía cierta pureza e inocencia que lograba acentuar esos ojos, parecía una niña completamente indefensa y frágil:

― **¿Ocurre algo?―** pregunté.

― **Me pregunto… ¿La voy a ver crecer? Cuando vaya dar sus primeros pasos, cuando diga sus palabras, cuando use armas, cuando se enamore, cuando…―** me percate de lo que decía la pregunta.

― **No pienses en eso…Estará bien si nos tiene a los dos―** sonrió y ella correspondió embozo una sonrisa algo triste.

Era cierto lo que decían en esa tribu, los síntomas eran muy distintos para las mujeres y esto les daba el beneficio de saber si era niño o niña, pero al ser algo humana complicaba las cosas. Por el momento trabaja en un libro sobre esa tribu, sin duda sus costumbres me fascinaban y quería aprender cada detalle para que mi hijo o hija logre estar en un ambiente de lo más sano.

Sabía muy bien el causante de las lágrimas de Lariza, el oráculo una antigua anciana, hija de los primeros fundadores de la tribu contaba los acontecimientos, yo no creía ni una sola palabra de eso. Pero Lariza se lo tomaba demasiado a pecho, la abrace con ternura y le plante un beso en su mejilla, esto ocasiono que ella se sonrojara.

Ella se acobijo en el hueco de mi cuello y respiro pausadamente para tranquilizarse. Reí un poco al recordar un momento parecido a esta situación.

* * *

¡Qué ironías de la vida! Estaba pálido de los nervios, me movía de forma brusca de un lado a otro en la silla, checaba mis manos con la tentación de morderme las uñas nuevamente, pero ya no había nada ¿Cómo no estar nervioso? Hoy nace un nuevo miembro de la familia y me han pedido que espere, todo fue tan rápido, nueves meses se fueron volando. Hace más de un año que me encontraba solo y perdido entre las paredes frías de oro y rubís, consumido por la locura, ahora me convertiría en padre.

Sale del cuarto la anciana que atendió el parto y me sonríe de una forma amistosa:

― **Ya puede entrar―** no hacía falta mencionarlo.

Mis pies se dirigen cuidadosamente a la habitación, me entra cierto pánico al sentir un aire frío dentro de esa estancia, trago duro y abro la puerta para asombrarme, no solo el ambiente de la habitación estaba frío, era una ligera nevada, antes pensaba que ya no tomaría bien los inviernos y la nieve porque son parte de la soledad que experimente en la prisión llamada corona, pero esta nevada era muy cálida:

― **Simon…―** esa dulce voz me hizo reaccionar.

Ahí estaba mi dulce esposa recostada en cama, no parecía débil como lo pensé, me sonrió indicándome que me acercara. Al estar al borde de la cama un pequeño bulto oculto en la sabana llamó mi atención al moverse de manera delicada, lo destape y vi a un pequeño ser de piel azulina con unos mechones albinos adornando su cabeza:

― **¿Es una niña?―** pregunté entre suspiros.

― **Se parece mucho a ti―** exclamó de forma burlona **―Igual de inquieta al dormir―** sus dedos rozaron la piel de la infante y esta sonrió chimuela.

― **¿Cómo la llamarás?―** ella se quedó confundida y me miro con algo de preocupación.

― **¿No le quieres poner el nombre?―** ahí fue cuando capte la indirecta.

― **Lo-lo siento―** tartamudeé, se me había olvidado como era en esta tribu.

Se supe que si nacía niño lo llamaría la madre y si nacía niña el nombre sería otorgado por el padre. No se venía ningún nombre de niña a la cabeza, por más de antigüedades que sabía y múltiples nombres de personas que marcaron la historia, era indeciso en estos momentos. Yo solo quería cargarla y darle un beso a la niña, renegar un poco por procrearla con el uso de la corona y sacara ese peculiar aspecto:

― **¿Lariza?―** pregunté.

― **Es de mala suerte llamarla como la madre…**

― **¿Qué tiene de mala suerte?―** interrogué ofendido.

― **¿En serio quieres que la salve un desconocido y después pierda la virginidad con ese mismo desconocido?―** cuestionó en forma de burla.

― **Eso no ocurrirá, y si ocurriera posiblemente ese desconocido ya estaría muerto. ¿¡Así nos conocimos…!?―** comencé a reñirla y se inundó de pequeñas risas para no despertar a la pequeña criatura sin nombre.

― **¿Quieres cargarla para que se refresque la cabeza?―** eso me puso nervioso.

¿Cómo se carga un bebé sin tener ese temor que puedes romperlo? ¿Cómo un ser algo grandecito logro formarse en el vientre de mi compacta esposa? ¿Ella sería igual de bajita al crecer? ¿Cómo sería su metamorfosis de la adolescencia? ¿Se parecería a Lariza o a mí? Espero que a ella, si sacaba algo de mi carácter estaba seguro que sería una pequeña tormenta de problemas. Fui más atrás y recordé ese tiempo que pasaba con mi abuela, como eran los prados verdosos y el ambiente algo frío, pero tan acogedor con la gente que me quería:

― **¿Te parece Nicolet?―** pregunté mirando a Lariza.

― **Qué extraño nombre―** exclamó curiosa.

― **Sí, tampoco se usaba mucho en mi época, pero me trajo un recuerdo muy feliz al ir con mi abuela en Nicolet, Quebec. Aunque es una ciudad, mantenía los árboles frondosos y verdes…―** ella sonrió ante mi explicación.

― **Mi pequeña Nicolet―** saludó de forma carismática, mi dedo era envuelto en la pequeña manita de la recién nacida.

Fue la primera noche que dormí sin temor de lo que pudiera ocurrir el día de mañana, solo podía pensar que esto era un sueño demasiado bueno. Una historia muy feliz que podía terminar en cualquier momento.

Estaba en lo correcto.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila hasta que se avecino la tarde, los gritos de aldeanos adornaron el combate de cuerpos, yo era presente del espectáculo, quería huir junto con Lariza y la niña. Pero ella salió de la cama sin sentir los dolores del embarazo y fue por su lanza, grité, suplique, no quería volver a estar solo nuevamente; ella solo me dedico unas palabras.

"Soy una idiota".

Sabía que estaba sufriendo, sabía lo que había vivido, ella consiguió opacar esa soledad, ambos teníamos las emociones revueltas y los ojos empañados listos para llorar; no podía detenerla, aunque lo hiciera de todas formas el destino se las ingeniaría para quitarla de mi lado de una u otra forma. Su frente se apoyó en mi pecho con ganas de llorar mientras la gente sufría de la devastación, levanto la mirada mostrando decisión en ella:

― **Lariza, no quiero…―** me dedico un último beso antes que me entregara la corona.

― **Fue un placer… Estar contigo, Simon―** su voz intentaba no quebrarse.

― **¡Esto no puede terminar así!―** repliqué, no quería que esto terminara mal.

― **No hace falta decirte que cuides a Nicolet ¿verdad?―** esas fueron sus palabras antes de salir a pelear junto con su padre.

Miré a la pequeña infante dormida ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me llegó a pasar esto? ¿Sufrirás? ¿Te veré sufrir? ¿Te veré llorar? ¿Te veré reír? ¿Te veré crecer como alguna vez lo tuve planeado? Gruñí por debajo, con cuidado de no despertarla la coloque en una canasta mire a mi alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera tener como legado de lo que fue la ciudad natal de su madre, algo que se enorgullecía esa tribu "Los Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado", con el libro dentro de la canasta y yo con la capucha puesta.

"Salir y no mirar atrás"

Era más fácil decirlo que realizarlo, me escape con sigilo y aguantando las lágrimas. Sostenía a Nicolet con toda mi fuerza; luego escuche ese grito desgarrador, me detuve con la esperanza que no fuera ella, pero yo mismo me estaba mintiendo, di la vuelta mientras gritaba el nombre de la persona que alivio todo dolor.

No quería perderla.

No quería verla muerte.

Quería ver a mi Princesa sonreír nuevamente.

Ahí está frente al cadáver, el ser oscuro quería agarrar el alma pura de los aldeanos que sacrificaron su vida, pero no lo logró en cambio todas se dirigieron así mí o eso pensé yo, cuando claramente se adentraban a la canasta. Mis piernas me fallaban y quería huir nuevamente al ver que ese ser buscaba las almas, ya estaba harto de huir como cobarde pero no podía hacer nada, está listo para recibir el golpe del impacto, pero eso nunca sucedió y pude respirar con tranquilidad. Alce la mirada y me encontré con el hermano adoptivo de Lariza, el Legendario Billy:

― **Corre…―** escuché de su voz mientras retrocedía con temor **―Simon, protege a la niña―** con solo esas palabras eche a correr.

Me atrevo a decir que use la magia de la corona para alejarme de ese lugar que alguna vez pude nombrarla "Casa", pero al alejarme solo empero las cosas ya que el ser se dio cuenta de mi ausencia y me lanzó una de sus llamaradas de fuego logrando derribarme, logré seguir en pie con la corona colgada en los pantalones y proseguir con mi camino de pie alejando lo más pronto de ahí. Al ver un lago, deje la canasta acurrucándose cerca de la orilla, fue un impulso indeterminado por el uso de la corona; pero sabía muy bien que este sería un adiós, la miré como si fuera la última vez. Escribí una carta con la esperanza que ella consiguiera una familia que no estuviera rota, yo no podía ser su familia ¿Lo merecía? ¿Pude haber detenido a Lariza? ¿La volvería a ver a los ojos? La corona le dio vida, su cuerpo es una hibridación y no soportaría estar apartada de ese objeto que le otorgo vida ¿La llevaría a la locura?

Un pequeño fragmento del rubí más grande y en forma de collar adornaría su cuello, coloque con delicadeza la carta ¿Esto tenía que pasar? ¿Nuevamente solo por mi culpa? La soledad me dio la bienvenida al dar el empujón a la canasta diciéndole en silencio "Perdóname" para después darle un empujón más fuerte a la canasta con mi viento frío. Me aleje de ese lugar y le ayude a Billy para acabar con ese ser maligno, después de derrotarlo me dirigí de lo que quedó de la tribu que nos dio refugio, fuimos aceptados sin ninguna dificultad Billy y yo. La corona me dio miles de escenas donde veía el fantasma de mi familia crecer y ser feliz ¿Algún día sería así? La corona me susurraba volver a recuperarla, en todo este tiempo al fin decía algo con lo que estaba de acuerdo, pero fue demasiado tarde y ella había marchado ¿Tú nueva familia no estará rota? ¿Cómo te verás al dar tus primeros pasos? ¿Los llamaras "mamá y papá"?

Quería actuar nuevamente como lunático y olvidar todo. Todo lo que sucedió, tener la amistad de Marceline, ser aceptado por una tribu, encontrar el amor y sentir ese sentimiento de ser padre; pero ¿Qué ganaba? Solo me dejaba con la duda de no recordar ¿Por qué me duele por dentro? ¿Qué es este vació en mi cuerpo?

Hice una promesa cerca del lago de volverme a encontrar con mi hija, en este mismo lugar donde sería parte de mi reino. A la mañana siguiente termine de enterrar a todos aldeanos, ninguno sobrevivo.

Me he quedado solo, otra vez.

Eche un vistazo a todas las tumbas para encontrarme con la lápida de mi esposa, en mis manos estaba el suéter azul que le tejí…

" _¿Lo recuerdas? Te burlaste de mí por hacer eso, pero era porque sentías frío por tener a Nicolet en el vientre"_

" _Y esas veces donde te contaba las historias de los humanos a tu Aldea y todos me miraban como si estuviera loco"_

" _También esa vez cuando estuviste a mi lado por tener pesadillas"_

" _O esa vez… ¿Qué recuerdos? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Me lo puedes explicar, Princesa"_

" _¿Por qué estoy en frente de una lápida de rodillas y mis ojos gotean?"_

" _¿Por qué estoy triste, Princesa?"_

" _¿¡A donde te has ido!?"_

" _¿¡Donde estas!?"_

" _¿Por qué me has dejado solo, Princesa?"_

Esa tarde provoque una ligera ventisca, yo no podía recordarla, pero algo en mi fondo lo hacía para que provocara algo de esa nevada cálida y no sentirme solo.

Fue una bella mentira.

* * *

 _ ****12 años después****_

La cabeza me daba vueltas, era normal por ser el cumpleaños de mi hija y la promesa lograba recordar ese suceso doloroso, pero se intensificaba como nunca antes lo hizo, por impulso salgo del castillo aunque no era recomendable por la tormenta. Abro los ojos por la incredulidad, aunque no podía ver estaba seguro que una persona se desplomo unos metros cerca de donde estoy, con la poca fuerza que me queda la llevo adentro.

Los pingüinos me ayudan para llevar a esa pequeña persona a un lugar seguro y cómodo. Colocan a la persona con delicadeza en el sofá, por mientras agarre las cobijas de mi cama para mantener caliente a la persona, vestía como un pirata y tuve algo de miedo ya que era chica, había rumores corriendo por Ooo que hace un par de horas una pirata escapo del Dulce Reino. Quise verificar con mis propios ojos, agarre coraje para quitarle el sombrero y dejar descubierta su identidad.

― **¿Lariza?―** susurré con miedo.

No era posible ella estaba muerta y no se parecía para nada, solo en algunas facciones de la cara. Los recuerdos llegaron con rapidez ¿Cómo reaccionar ante esto? Le puse nuevamente el sombrero y la abrigue lo mejor que pude. Esto no podía pasar hasta que vi la prueba definitiva:

― **¿Qué pasó?―** cuestionó ella con voz cansada mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

― **Ya despertaste, me alegra eso…―** intentaba que mi voz no se quebrara, mi aspecto volvía hacer algo humano desde que ella llego. Su mirada café volteo a verme.

― **Tú―** su voz se quebró, yo me tensé al ser reconocido **― ¿Simon?―** me estaba asuntando al oír mi nombre.

― **¿Cómo sabes…?―** no pude terminar.

Ella se levantó de golpe y rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos, un sentimiento cálido adueño mi corazón para poderle responder; mi traje de rey lunático se sentía algo húmeda, descubrí el causante de eso:

― **Simon,** **tú apareces siempre en mis sueños cuando cumplo años, recuerdo gritos y tú poniendo en el lago ártico… ¿Por qué?―** su voz detonaba coraje y tristeza a la vez mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

El miedo me invadió ¿Y si no me aceptaba? ¿Me odiaría por dejarla? ¿Desaparecía de mi lado al saber a qué no pude evitar la muerte de su madre? ¿Mentir sería lo correcto? ¿Está mentira daría daño? No le mentí del todo, no recordaba muchas cosas y eso hizo que me miraba con interrogación:

―… **Mi nombre es Simon Petrikov…―** ofrecí mi mano como un saludo formal.

No puedo creer que haya crecido tan rápido.

Parecía una copia mía antes que encontrara la corona, pero en versión femenina y los rasgos de Lariza.

― **Nicolet Lariza… Petrikov―** me sorprendió lo que añadió **―Porque ahora me ayudaras y fingiré que eres mi padre ¿Está bien, Simon?―** se me quebró el aliento ante esa respuesta, pero era consecuencia de mi mentira.

Acepté su propuesta.

* * *

Los años volaron, cada día ella me visitaba y eso me hacía feliz. Ella logró sanar mi alma podrida por el olvido. Ese viernes a la edad de catorce me sorprendió de sobremanera, sabía que la mentira no duraría:

― **Papá ¿Qué sucedió con mamá?―** preguntó.

― **Nico ¿A qué te…?―** no pude terminar al sentir esa repentina sensación nuevamente, ella apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

― **Joder. Desde hace mucho sé que eres mi padre…**

― **¿Qué…?**

― **Estaba a punto de reclamar, pero tu mirada se veía triste al verme. No soy tan tonta, me parezco mucho a ti… pero quiero saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

― **Tenía miedo―** admití con los ojos a punto de llorar, me incorporé y miré los ojos de mi hija **―Te pareces tanto a ella. Temía que si sabías que fui un cobarde, que no pude proteger a ninguna de las dos y tuve que alejarme por la corona, me odiarías.**

― **Marceline tenía razón―** susurró en voz baja, miró por le ventana mientras analizaba las cosas para luego soltar un suspiro, alzo una mano y levanto el meñique **―Prométeme que cuando dejes el temor de que yo te llegue a odiar, me lo contarás todo―** sonreí por lo infantil que se comportaba.

Cerré el trato con una sonrisa triste, esa tarde presenciamos la primera ventisca cálida que nos dio el cielo, una nueva historia que será un final feliz.

 **{Fin}**


End file.
